The war is never over
by bananarama.xox
Summary: Luna's life is perfect- apart from her perverted boss. But, oblivious to everyone, a war is starting and Luna finds herself in the eye of the storm
1. A favour

Luna looked up at the brass plate on the door: Wilbert Wangner, head of Aurror department. She shuddered then knocked three times.

"Come in." Said a rasping voice from the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath Luna turned the doorknob and entered the room.

"Ah Luna, darling" Said Wilbert leering at her from the other side of his large desk. Luna looked up at him, trying to repress a shudder. Wilbert Wangner was a tubby old man in his late forties; his head was nearly completely bear apart from a rim of greying brown hair at the base and sides of his head. Luna hated him; he always found a way of touching her or any of the other females under thirty in the Aurror department. Repressing another shudder she moved forwards and sat down on the chair that had magically drawn itself from the desk.

"Mr Wangner, can I ask you a favour?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Depends on what it is, doesn't it dear." He replied smiling repulsively at her. She shivered slightly, regretting it instantly, Luna quickly looked up and inwardly sighed with relief when she saw that he was still wearing that sickening smile on his face.

"Well, I was wandering if I could have the rest of the day off"

"Hmm…" He said sitting back in his chair, pondering if he should let her go. "Well that depends on what it's for."

" My boyfriend, Dean Thomas, is taking me out for our three year anniversary."

"See if I did, what would you do for me?" He leaned closer to her with a suggestive smile on his face. Luna nearly gasped as she felt his hand on her thigh, slowly pushing her skirt higher and higher up her leg. She clenched her teeth and did as she usually does and pretended not to notice the smile or the hand that was now working its way up her thigh.

"I'll work extra hard tomorrow, I think I have a lead on Ralph Ranfreds where a bouts." She said smiling brightly at him, glorifying in the way the remark had wiped the smile off his face and how his hand slipped down her thigh a fraction.

"I'll keep you to that." He grinned recovering quickly.

"Thank you Mr Wangner." She said gaily pushing back her chair and skipping from the room. She was very relieved when she closed the door behind her and headed to the main entrance.

She was humming quietly to herself as she got into the lift where she was joined by Ginny.

"Hey, Ginny!" Luna sang as she moved to avoid Ginny's bulging belly, "How many months left?" She inquired.

"Two." Ginny replied grumpily, " A whole two months to go before I get this thing out of me, and I'll be glad when it is." Luna smiled to herself, she was used to Ginny's mood swings by now but even she couldn't wait for the baby to be born so that they would stop.

Luna was relieved when the lift finally reached the Autorium- Ginny's complaints were beginning to take a toll on her, and she wanted to be in a good mood for her date with Dean. She waved at Ginny as she danced out of the lift and made her way to a vacant fireplace.


	2. An engagement

Dean whipped round as he heard a crackle in the fireplace and quickly shoved the present behind his back as Luna span into view.

"Happy three year anniversairy" He smiled embracing her as she clambered out of the fireplace and into their living room. "Did you have a nice day at work?"

"Hmmm, not particularly. You?" She sighed burying her face in his neck.

"It was, Ok. I have a present for you." Luna perked up at that.

"Really?" She said smiling up at him.

"Of course, here" He laughed handing her the box. Luna took it and delicately opened the lid.

"Oh…" She gasped as looked down at the dress inside. Carefully placing the box down she picked up the dress and held it out in front of her: It came down to her knees, with a bodice of sky blue and a skirt of many layers, all different shades of blue and purple, silky to touch. "It's beuatifull." She whispered, looking at it in awe.

Dean smiled. "I thought you would like it."

"I love it." Luna sang rushing forwards and kissing him. "Thank you."

Dean laughed and kissed her again, breaking away, he smiled down at her. "Now quickly go and put it on, or we'll be late."

"Where are we going?" She asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

Dean leaned towards her, so that his breath tickled her ear. "If I told you that then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it." He whispered. Then straightening up he said. "Go on then I'm dying to see how it looks on you."

Luna smiled up at him then, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, she skipped off to the bedroom. Dean watched her go, he could hardly believe his luck; he had found the girl of his dreams, he knew it. Dean sat down on the couch and fished out a small velvet box from his pocket, he flipped it open and inside lay a ring; it was a gold band with three stones, a saphire with two dimonds, one on each side. Dean stared at the ring, wondering when he should present it to her. he was just playing out the scene in his head when Luna bounced back into the room, her dress floating around her legs, making her look truely mystical. Dean quickly stuffed the ring back in his pocket as he stood up and smiled at Luna.

"May I just say that you look ravishing my dear."

"Why thank you kind sir" Luna giggled curtsying.

"My lady, your charriatte awaits" He said offering Luna his hand, which she took gracefully, and exited the house.

---------

"Dean where are we going?" Luna inquired after half an hour of driving.

"You'll just have to wait a few more minutes and then you'll know." Dean replied as he drove through another pair of traffic lights.

"Dean that was a red light" Said Luna shocked.

"I never did get the hang of those things, so confusing."

Luna laughed. They rounded another corner and the car lurched to a stop. Dean swore rubbing at the crick in his neck and got out of the car.

"Here we are." He said as he got out and went to stand in front of, what looked like, an out of buisness department store.

"Dean, what's going on?" asked Luna, who had come out to stand beside him, "What are we doing here?"

But Dean had already whipped out his wand and was muttering something under his breath. Then he grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her through the store window. Luna felt the familiar that she was getting covered in water, before she emerged on the other side completely dry.

"What the..." she started to say and then she saw the sign, "Dean you didn't!" She cried excitedly, "You got us a table at _The Enchanted!" _She threw herself onto him in a giant bear hug.

"Oh god, i didn't know they let trash like this in here. if i did i wouldn't have bothered coming." A harsh voice sneared behind them. Dean turned, he knew that voice, his suspisions were proved correct as he saw Draco Malfoy staring at him and Luna in obvious disgust. Dean glared at him, how dare he ruin his special night out with Luna but before he could do anything else he felt a gentle tug on his sleeve.

"Come on Dean." Luna whispered as she turned and led the way to the front desk.

"Good evening sir, how can i help you?" Inquired the waiter behind the desk.

"Ummm, we have a reservation for two." Dean said rubbing his neck uncomfortably, these places made him uneasy.

"Who is the reservation under?"

"Dean Thomas." There was a long pause as the waiter looked up his name in a giant book. _They can't find it. Someone else will have been booked in at the same table as us by accident or the person I made the reservation with will have forgotten to have written me in..._ These thoughts as well as many others kept circling Dean's head and he was getting more nervous by the second.

_"_Ah, here we are Dean Thomas. Yes table sixty. Go right on through and it's to your left near the pond." Dean sagged with relief.

"Thank you." He exclaimed, grabbing the mans hand and shaking it. The man looked appaulled, extracting his hand form Dean's and wiping it a nearby towl. Dean was to relieved to care taking Luna's arm he lead the way through the tables until he found number sixty. It was in the best place in the whole resteruant, beside the small magical pond and the roof over head was covered in grape vines positivly dripping with grapes. Dean regarded Luna as she drank it all in.

"What do you want to eat?" He prompted, eager to get on with the meal. Luna looked down at her menu bewildered, as if only just realising it was there.

"Hmmm, I think I'll have the Squid special." Luna said thoughtfully and just as she said it the meal appeared on her plate. Dean griiminced, it looked disgusting but Luna had always loved strange dishes (He could only the remember to well the fresh water plimpie soup Luna cooked so often, he hadn't the heart to tell her how disgusting he found it.)

"Umm, that looks... nice." He said as Luna tucked into her dish. Dean looked at his own menu; Butterscotch prawns- maybe not; niffler stew- deffinatly not. After scanning the menu a couple of times he decided to go wit what he though was the safest option- Steak and pickle dumplings. The meal that appeared on his plate though looked revolting. Dean hesitantly spiered a bit with his fork and plunged the morsel into his mouth chewing rapidly and swallowing, it was delicious. He tucked in only just realising how hungry he was.

______________________________________

Luna sat back in her chair and looked around, every where couples were eating and chatting casually to one another. She sighed and casually brushed a pixie out of her hair which gave her an extremly dirty look before joining the others by the tinkling waterfall. She glanced at Dean, who was inhaling his food in imense speed, how had he been able to pay for all this The Enchanted was one of the most sought after wizard owned restraunt in the whole of Britian and the dress can't of been cheap either. Dean slumped back in his chair opposite her.

"Finished?" She asked him a smile gracing her lips.

"Couldn't eat more if I wanted to." He grinned back at her, "Luna there is something I want to ask you," He said more seriously which instantly made Luna feel nervous- what was he going to say??? "Well you see we've been together a long time and..." Luna watched as Dean cleared his throat and rubbed his neck, a clear sign that she wasn't the only one feeling nervous she wished that he'd hurry up and get to the point. "Well I don't think that I'd rather spend the rest of my life with anyone else," Luna gasped as from his pocket he brandished a small purple velvet box, "Will you marry me?" Luna looked into his stormy blue eyes and no words seemed to come to her, she was so happy. Dean looked worried at her lack of speech, "Luna?"

"I... I... Of course!" She squealed and threw herself on him, releaved Dean kissed her applause erupted around them. They broke away, embarrassed, they had no idea that people had been watching them. Luna face was glowing as she looked at the ring that now presented itself on her finger, she could hardly believe her good luck, she looked at Dean who was grinning broadly at her and she new that her life was complete... for now.

_______

**What do you think so far, this is my first fan fiction so I know it's not that good but hopefully i'll get better with practice!!!**

**Please review!!! **


	3. this is love

The front door burst open and Dean and Luna fell into the house, they had been inseprable ever since they left the 'Enchanted'. They now fell on the couch locked at the mouth. Dean slid his hand up Luna's leg, pushing up the skirt of her dress revealing her blue lace underwear. He moaned softly as his hand crept further up her body, messaging her soft skin. He worked his way further and was delighted to find she wasn't wearing a bra. He gripped her breast hard, burning with desire, and with the other hand pulled of the dress that concealed her.

Luna gasped as she felt the hand grip her but did nothing. She lifted up her own hands and shakily unbuttoned his top, getting frustrated in the end she ripped it of him. Now she felt his hot body on hers. Dean worked his way down from her lips, her neck, breasts, stomache, showering them all with kisses that burned her skin. She held him close as he stripped himself down so that he was naked on top of her. Gently he removed her silk, lace underwear. His hands moved to her hips and then he was inside her. Luna gasped with pealsure at this intrusion, she moved against him their bodies working together. She felt pure happiness as they became one person.

Dean had never felt anything so wonderful, he felt himself hot inside her, he moved his hands over her body touching every inch available. He new that this was love.


	4. ENGAGED! EEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Luna skipped in to work the next day nothing would get her down today, nothing. She spotted Hermione and Ginny walking over to the lift, Ginny seemed to be grumbling about something and Hermione looked like she would like nothing better that to get away, fast. Luna danced over to join them, Hermione looked relieved when she interrupted Ginny's ramblings to ask them if they had anything on Rookwoods were a bouts.

"No, but I think he was last located in Albania, where Voldemort visited and I don't think he was just there to mourn his dead leader so Ron and a couple of trainees went out to investigate." She informed Luna as Ginny went pale; Rookwood had been one of the death eaters who had been suspected for the death of Fred an incident that was not remembered lightly. Suddenly Hermione gasped and grabbed Luna's hand.

"What is it, what is it?" She cried out, startled, looking around and then back at Hermione only to see that she was inspecting her ring, she relaxed.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful! When did he ask?" She looked up her eyes shining.

"Last night." Replied Luna smugly.

"Where?!" Ginny seemed to have gotten over her shock in the excitement.

"The Enchanted." They sighed.

"Dean is so sweat, you're so lucky." Said Hermione, embracing her. Ginny joined in the group hug awkwardly her stomach bigger than ever. The lift stopped and they had to untangle themselves so they could get out and they all piled into Luna's office to talk about the details of the engagement. _"What did he say???" "What were you wearing?" "What was he wearing?" "Where did he get the ring?"… _Luna sat back in her chair enjoying describing Dean's proposal when suddenly the door to her office burst open and Wilbert walked stormed in.

"What are you two doing in here, now is not a time for one of your little powwows you're supposed to be at work! Ginny and Hermione slid off the table and sidled out the door leaving her alone with her boss. Luna stared at the door for as long as was humanly possible before turning to face her boss. A sickening smile had replaced hi glare as she looked up at him.

"Luna," he said moving to stand behind her so she couldn't see him, "I hope you remembered our bargain, you were to work extra hard to day." He rubbed her shoulders talking in the most patronising voice imaginable, She found it very hard not to turn round and hex him.

"Yes." She managed through gritted teeth.

"Good, now tell me how was your date last night?" He was stroking her neck now she tensed, bracing herself.

"Oh it was lovely, thanks." _Now but out you pervert!_

"I see you are engaged," he said lifting her left hand and stroking it as he examined the ring. "It's pretty." He said in disgust as he dropped her hand causing Luna to bang it on the table.

"_Oww!"_ She gasped rubbing her hand.

"Oh no, I've hurt you. Here let me kiss it better." His voice sounded as if he was talking to a three year old, but as he moved round to kneel in front of her she saw that he was wearing that same old leering expression. He grabbed her hand, appalled she tried to yank it away but he held on steadfastly and pretended not to notice her complaints. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it then placed it back down on her lap

"There all better." He said and walked out of the room. Luna gaped at him as he left the room closing the door behind him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**How do you like this chapter????**

**I know it's going slow but I have the story all planned out in my head so it wont be long before i update the next chapter so bear with me!!!!**

**PLEASE review! it makes me happy and i only have like one review now which is not so good!! :( **


	5. The final decision

"It's time!" He cried to the table of people all clothed in black. "We can make a start on the plan!"

"Are you sure this is wise, we can't make a mistake you know." A cold voice slithered out from beneath the hood of the man sitting opposite him.

"I'm sure." He replied, a little less confidently, "All we need is some inside information on the ministry, we need to know that they don't know what we're up to."

"Hmm, Hmm" came a small cough to his right.

"Yes." He snapped.

"Why I must be mistaken, but I thought that you were meant to supply that." Said the woman, who was also clothed in black apart from a pink velvet bow you could just see concealed under her hood.

"I know that," he snarled "but as you may have gathered the Aurrors don't tend to tell me much."

"Well then what was the point in going into all that trouble to get you a place at the ministry?"

"I have found someone who I can guarantee will know almost everything that goes on inside that Aurror department." He continued pretending not to here.

" Hmm, hmm."

"What!" He yelled exasperated.

"Isn't that the position you were supposed to have?" She inquired innocently.

"Yes and I've already told you the result of that haven't I?" He hissed through gritted teeth, she was showing him up, he could already feel the remaining people's confidence slipping.

"We have the perfect chance I can a sure you he wont suspect a thing until it's too late."

"Hmm, hmm." Came the cough again. He ignored it and carried on.

"If we wait much longer the Aurrors will begin to suspect something, it's now or never."

"Hmm, Hmm."

"Dolohov and Mulcibur can go to his house tomorrow it's too late tonight. Go between eight and nine o'clock so you can catch him alone."

"Hmm, Hmm."

"Alright that's all, this meeting is at an end!" He raised his judge's hammer.

"HMM, HMM!"

"THAT"S ALL!!!!" He shouted in her face and brought down the hammer.

* * *

**Ok that was probably really obvious! but maybe it's something completely different to what you think it is you'll never know, ok you will later on in the story but oh well. **

**Thanks for reading so far!!! **


	6. He didn't realise until it was to late

Dean lay in bed stroking Luna's hair as she slept soundly beside him how could he have been so lucky as to end up with someone like her, she was so beautiful. He glanced at his watch; he should really wake her up now- but maybe just five more minutes.

He sighed it had been ten minutes and if he didn't wake her up now she'd be late for work and then she'd get mad at him for not waking her up sooner.

"Luna, wake up love." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmm, go away. Sleeping." She mumbled weakly slapping his face away. Dean laughed and shook her gently before telling her to get up again. This time she obeyed and got out of bed grumbling as she made her way to the wardrobe. Dean lay back, watching her, as se got dressed, and she really was a marvellous being. Luna straightened up and caught him staring.

"What?" She asked checking to see if she had her top on inside out or something similar.

"Your gorgeous, you know that." He said gazing at her adoringly. She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Dean pulled her close preventing her from pulling away, kissing her fiercely. She relaxed into him kissing him back; hungry for more he slid his hands up her shirt, under her bra. She gasped and pulled away.

"Stop, I just got dressed, I don't want to have to do it again." She said playfully, "I'm going to go get some breakfast." Dean watched her retreating figure; he loved the way she walked.

He joined her in the kitchen five minutes later and found her already packed to leave.

"Going so soon?" He inquired as she made her way towards the fireplace.

"Yeah, I promised my boss that I'd come in early since I didn't get much done yesterday."

"To busy giving wedding details to Hermione and Ginny?"

"You know I was." She kissed him affectionately on the cheek and disappeared in a mass of green flames.

Dean thought of Luna all the way through breakfast. He glanced at his watch again and realised he still had an hour to go before work so he settled down on the couch with his book and began to read.

After ten minutes he heard a knock on the front door. Dean sighed, he was at the best part, and reluctantly went to see who it was. It was a couple of old well-dressed, respectable looking men. Dean looked at them in surprise.

"Can I help you?"

"We are here to see Dean Thomas." Squeaked the smaller of the two.

"Yes." Said Dean warily.

"Can we come in?" He squeaked again.

"Ok." He said more warily as he opened the door wider to let them in. What was a pair of muggles doing asking for him?

"We are from the Bank of Scotland, we understand that you keep your muggles money with us."

"Yes." Said Dean relaxing a bit._ Oh they're from the bank… Wait, muggle money? _He was sure that the people from the bank didn't know they were wizards. He stared at them curiously as they looked around his house and saw one of them take a small flask from his pocket and take a swig, the small man shivered as he swallowed the liquid. Dean had seen similar behaviour in his old defence against the dark arts teacher except he hadn't been who he appeared to be, was a death eater who pretended to be some one else with the aid of _polyjuice potion!_ Deans eyes widened in shock as he realised what was going on. He lunged for his wand, but to late, the tall one had seen him. Red light shot from his wand and hit Dean in the chest. Dean gasped and everything went blank.

* * *

**Sorry it's such a quick chapter but i didn't know how else to write it. I would appreciate ur review.**


End file.
